


I Choose You

by erlino



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlino/pseuds/erlino
Summary: “Billy’s coming over in a minute, he got me something and wants to show me it before we go out with our friends,” he said.“What did he get?” she asked.Teddy realised she was sitting on the couch, “A teddy bear.”She smiled, “Was it because he wanted to or was it for a joke about your name?”He shrugged, smiling, and sat down next to her, “I don’t know.”-It's Teddy's birthday, and Billy's got a present for him that doubles as a joke.
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> It's National Pokemon Day today, so I wanted to write something for it.

Teddy jumped at the sound of his ringtone. The screen displayed the name he put his boyfriend under in his phone, “bumblebee <3”

He accepted the call, “Hey!”

“Happy birthday!”

“Thank you,” Teddy smiled.

“So I- uh,” Teddy heard Billy sigh, “I know said you didn’t want anybody on the team to get you something, but I’m your boyfriend so I thought I should anyway…”

“You didn’t have to,” He intended to continue, but Billy interrupted him.

“No, I wanted to. But I wanted to know if I could come to your house early to give it to you, though? I know you said your mom is happy for me to come over whenever, but it feels weird not asking.”

“Yeah, sure. What did you get?” Teddy asked.

“It’s a birthday present, it’s a secret,” he chuckled.

“No hints or anything?”

He sighed, “It’s something you like, and it’s something that shares a name with you.”

“Ted- you got me a teddy bear?”

“Uh, kinda?

“Aww,” Teddy smiled, “that’s cute, thank you!”

“It’s not that cu- well, the thing I got you  _ is _ pretty cute, but anyways, I’ll see you in a minute!”

“Bye!” He put the phone back down on his desk as his boyfriend hung up and looked back at his book. For the past couple of minutes he’d been trying to study, but he just couldn’t focus. Sighing, he shut the book, picked his phone back up, and walked into the living room, looking for his mother.

“Billy’s coming over in a minute, he got me something and wants to show me it before we go out with our friends,” he said.

“What did he get?” she asked.

Teddy realised she was sitting on the couch, “A teddy bear.”

She smiled, “Was it because he wanted to or was it for a joke about your name?”

He shrugged, smiling, and sat down next to her, “I don’t know.”

They sat together for a few minutes and watched the show on the TV. He didn’t know what the show was even about, but he was just trying to pass the time until Billy came over. Since they lived slightly close to each other, Teddy guessed it wouldn’t be long until he was at the door. Teddy was beginning to become bored moments before there was a knock at the door. He jumped up, rushed over to the door, and quickly opened it.

“Hi,” Billy smiled.

“Hi,” Teddy looked down and noticed he was hiding the gift behind his back.

Billy looked over at the couch and noticed Teddy’s mother, “Can I show you it in your room? That show seems kinda interesting and I don’t want to ruin it for your mom.”

“It’s not even bearable, but sure,” Teddy replied. He moved to let Billy walk past him before realising that Billy wanted him to go first so he wouldn’t see the gift. “Oh!” he let go of the door and began to walk to his room.

“Close your eyes,” Billy said once they entered his room, “Oh, and turn around,” Teddy turned around to face him and Billy started to open the box he was holding.

He scrunched up his face in confusion, “You put it in a box?”

“Well, it was raining when I got it and they had boxes there anyway,” he pulled the gift out from a box, “Hold your hands out,” Teddy held them out at chest level, his hands too far apart, “Move them closer,” he smiled.

Teddy moved his hands closer and smiled as he felt the gift, “Can I open my eyes now?”

“Yep!”

He opened them and saw a small yellow creature, “You got me a Build-A-Bear?” he exclaimed.

“Yep!” Billy repeated.

“A  _ Pichu _ Build-A-Bear!” he corrected himself.

“Yep!” Billy repeated, again.

Teddy smiled wider, “I’m so happy I could kiss you!”

“I… I mean you could if you wanted to,” Billy stammered, trailing off.

Teddy chuckled and leaned in to kiss him. He felt Billy smile.

Once he moved back, Billy asked, “Do you like it?”

“The Pichu or the kiss?” Teddy joked. Billy’s smile turned into a joking frown, “Yes, I like both. Thank you,” he kissed Billy’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!  
> I have a Tumblr sideblog for writing, so if you want to send me an ask with an idea for a fic or if you want to send me a prompt from one of the hundreds of prompt lists I tend to reblog, feel free!  
> https://erlinowrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
